


My Life in 2 Worlds (A Fairy Tail X My Hero Academia Crossover) Has Changes!

by KPop_Rogue_Karma, Th3_We1rd_0n3



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Moving Out, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue_Karma/pseuds/KPop_Rogue_Karma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_We1rd_0n3/pseuds/Th3_We1rd_0n3
Summary: Rogue Todoroki is Shoto and Momo's son. When he hears that Zeref and his Granduncle Endeavor are plotting to destroy both worlds, he will set out on an adventure with his grandfather Rogue Cheney, his father, mother, Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, and Crime Sorcière. Will they be able to stop Zeref and Endeavor from destroying both worlds? Find out by reading the story! I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Kohei Horikoshi respectfully. Character Death and Blood later on in the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am coping this off of Wattpad. This is my story. Some changes will happen. Like me putting Christmas chapter here even though it's June, Sad AN cuz I said I'd do all chapters, and leaving my other account from Wattpad out. Thanks for reading the story!

I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Kohei Horikoshi respectfully.

In this story, Enji is not Shotos dad, K? Endeavor is his uncle. I'll explain how in the story later. That's all! Actually, his dad is Rogue Cheney and his mom is Kagura. Kagura is going to be a Todoroki in this story. So Shoto will still have the burn mark and intense training like in the real story, because of reasons you will find out by reading the story! Also, the people in Fairy Tail are immortal. Well, the ones I want to be immortal. Anyways, thanks for reading this author's note, and onto the story!!! Thanks!

*Spoiler Alert!!!!* (Only if you don't read the manga and only watch the anime)

This is after All Might retires and Endeavor becomes the #1 hero.

"Hi! My name is Rogue Todoroki! My father is Shoto Todoroki, and my mother is Momo Yaoyorozu. I have hair like my grandfather, Rogue Cheney. Mom and dad don't know how, but all they know is that my hair is exactly like his. I have dual colored eyes. My right eye has my mom's eye color, and my left eye has half turquoise and half gray. My dad told me about his past with his uncle, The #1 hero, Enji Todoroki. I'll tell you about th-"" ROGUE!!! ARE YOU ASLEEP OR AWAKE?! I TOLD YOU TO GO TO SLEEP!!!" 

I walked outside my bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Dad was there with mom. I think mom was the one to yell at me. "Sorry mom. I'll go to sleep now." "Okay honey. Love you, and sleep well!" Dad gestured me to move over to him, but before that he said to mom, "Honey, since he stayed up to wait for me, he can stay up until he falls asleep, okay?" "Okay then. Rogue, you can stay up, but try not to be so loud that you wake up your older sister okay?" "Okay" I said. 

Before I walked up to my room, I remembered that dad told me to go to him. I kissed him goodnight on his cheek (duh) and he kissed my cheek back. (We do that every night) After that, I walked upstairs to my bedroom. 

AN: (This part is for those of you who want to know what he does before school, and when his school starts) When I wake up to prepare to go to school, I wake up at 7 so I can have half an hour to watch on YouTube, because school starts at 8:30, and it takes an hour to eat, comb my hair and get my clothes on, plus brush my teeth. I download songs on my magic headphones uncle Laxus gave me for Christmas last year. Most of them are songs he and Uncle Jellal recommended. They're all Japanese, but I don't care.

I use them for recess because I like to play soccer, which my whole family, except for granduncle Enji who of course has "no time" to play, when all he does is sit on the couch and watch TV unless he has to help because of hero work. Anyway back to why I use them to play soccer, I get bored and unfocused when I don't listen to music. I have dragon slayer magic and my parent's quirk. I stayed up reading fanfictions till about midnight. About twenty-seven minutes after midnight, I dozed off till about 7 A.M.

AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you had fun and enjoyed it! I appreciate it! I will try to update once or twice a month.

-RogueAckerman

Originally posted on Wattpad under RogueKarma Akashi Ace Ackerman


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was previously published I don't know/remember when/ It was sometime 2016 or 2017. If the AN's don't make sense, sorry.

AN I made Rogue Cheney, Rogue Todoroki, Shoto Todoroki, and Momo Yaoyorozu left-handed because I'm left-handed and there are barely any left-handed characters. 

 

I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Kohei Horikoshi respectfully.

 

*- Timeskip to about 47 minutes after school -*

I came home from school and overheard my parents say that we were moving to where Grandpa and Grandma lives. "Are we really going to live in Grandpa's world?" Dad replied with "Yes, Rogue. We are." "Why?" "Grandpa said that there's a house next to his, and he said he bought it for us." "Okay!" "Say bye to your friends okay?" "Okay" I said sadly. "Don't worry son. We'll still visit." dad said. After about half an hour of saying bye and talking, mom and I moved all the stuff over to the teleporter. Dad told us to go in and we did. We arrived at Grandpa's house and he greeted us warmly. "Hi Grandpa!" I said. He said hello, and started to help out with all the moving. 

After we finished with all the moving, Grandma came up to me and shoved me down and held her sword at my face. I didn't know why. She loved me and spent half the time I visit with me. I don't know where Grandpa went. Most likely to get Granduncle Sting-san. He has to be notified by Grandpa because he doesn't pay attention. He's Grandpa's brother. His wife is Yukino-chan. "Kagura. What are you doing?" Grandpa suddenly appeared out of the shadows. His magic is Shadow Dragon Slayer magic. If I didn't mention, I have Grandpa's magic, and mom's creation quirk.

We stood/sat in silence until Grandma suddenly walked up to Grandpa and sliced his left arm and chest with her sword, Archenemy. Grandpa's chest was bleeding more than his arm. 

"Go tell your father to come here." Grandpa said.

With a quick nod, I ran off to father.

 

AN Sorry! I was busy and it was around 11:00 PM I started writing and I started getting sleepy and my head was hurting because one of my fellow colleague used their desk and rammed it into the left side of my head. Don't worry! I'm okay. 

4-18-18 Oki I just updated this chapter now. The other AN was like in December 2017.


	3. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas for the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Yes. I know it's the middle of the year. Sorry. Transporting this from Wattpad.

AN This is the previous Christmas. The real story takes place about Jan 21, X860. GA means Grand Auntie, GU means Grand Uncle, Jayfeather and Whitestorm are real and I mean REAL warrior cats from the book series. Now, onto the short story I will update maeby later today. (Maeby because of a pun off of my friend Mae) 

 

I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Kohei Horikoshi respectfully.

 

I woke up to my mom telling me to wake up. I didn't know why. I looked at my clock that said 10:00 AM. I quickly jumped out of bed, kicked mom out, change my clothes, make my bed, and sort of clean up my room. Grandpa and Grandma were coming around 11 and I needed to clean my room. 

* *-- 11:00 AM Grandpa and Grandma--**

After writing about half of my fanfiction, I heard their car drive up the road. I have super hearing. I saved and published my fanfiction on Wattpad to update later. I quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door to see Grandpa and Grandma there. "Hi Grandpa, Grandma!" I said and hugged both of them. They sat on the couch closest to the door while I went to get lunch. "Where's your father Rogue?" Grandma asked. I replied, "He's out doing errands for mom. Mom's in here making lunch."

After we ate our sandwiches for lunch, I played with Grandpa's little kitten. He had clear blue eyes and white fur. I decided to name him WhiteJay. He reminded me of my 2 favorite Warrior Cats, Whitestorm and Jayfeather. While I was doing that, Mom and my Grandparents were talking on the couches. They mainly talked about my Great Grandfather, Zeref Dragneel. He has a little brother about the same age as Grandpa. We decided to open presents once dad comes home. 

**--07:00 PM Dad gets home--**

Dad came home around 07:00 PM. We ate dinner and then started to open presents. Granduncle Sting and his wife Yukino were there too. Grandma received a new sword that Archenemy likes, GU Sting received his favorite movie, Fairy Tail Dragon Cry. Grandpa received a new phone. GA Yukino received a celestial key from GA Lucy. It was her stolen Pisces. I received a Fairy Tail Lego set along with a Sabertooth one too. Dad opened a scrapbook of when he was younger, back at Yuuei. Mom had one too, but filled with more pictures of her and dad. Time flew by and before we noticed, it was 10:00 PM. GA Yukino, GU Sting, WhiteJay, Grandma, and Grandpa had to leave. We said goodbye and watched them off. It was around midnight I fell asleep, wondering what was in store for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to add the A.N. where my Fish died. Here's chapter 3.

*With Rogue Todoroki*

I could see my father in the distance with Uncle Bakugou. That looked like they were about to fight. Then again, the fight most of the time with Uncle Bakugou starting it. 

"Father!" I yelled. 

"What's wrong?!" He and uncle asked simultaneously. 

"Grandma Kagura walked up to Grandpa and cut him on his chest and arm." I told them.

"Where are they?" Asked uncle Bakugou.

"Follow me."

 

With Rogue and Kagura

"*Hiss*. Kagura! What's wrong with you!? Why'd you try to hurt Rogue? He's your Grandson!"

No response. Silence. When all of a sudden, Kagura cut him again. On his legs and made the cut on his chest deeper.

"ARGH!" Rogue yelled.

Just then, Rogue (Grandson) arrived with his father and Bakugou.

"Grandpa! Are you okay?!" (Grandson) Rogue asked.

"Of course I'm okay! WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" Rogue sarcastically asked.

" Well I think I shouldn't have said that......" G Rogue answered. 

GU Sting and GA Yukino just arrived looking for us. When they walked down to the side of Grandpa's house, they were horrified by what they saw. Well Sting not as much as Yukino. Sting told Yukino to dial 7475. She nodded and ran off.

A.N.: Any G before a name is Grandpa/Grandma/Grandson. Fairy Tail people cannot age. Cuz this is a fanfiction. I can do whatever I want in a Fanfiction right? 7475 is a random number I came up with.


End file.
